1882
Year 1882 (MDCCCLXXXII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). pyman died in 1944 * January 2 - John D. Rockefeller unites his oil holdings into the Standard Oil trust. * February 2 - The Knights of Columbus are formed in New Haven. * February 3 - P. T. Barnum purchases the elephant Jumbo. * February 14 - Llanelli Conservative Association is founder of * March 2 - Roderick Maclean fails to assassinate queen Victoria of the United Kingdom. * March 22 - Polygamy is outlawed by the U.S. Congress. * March 24 - Robert Koch announces the discovery of the bacterium responsible for tuberculosis (Mycobacterium tuberculosis). * March 28 - Republican Jules Ferry makes primary education in France free, non-clerical (laique) and obligatory. * March 29 - The Knights of Columbus are established. * March - Mirza Ghulam Ahmad of Qadian claims to be the 'Reformer of Islam or Majaddid' of the 21st Century. April - June * April 3 - Old West outlaw Jesse James is shot in the back and killed by Robert Ford for a $5,000 reward. * April 19 - British naturalist Charles Darwin, the originator of the concept of natural selection, dies at his home, Down House in Kent, England, aged 73. * May 2 - Charles Stewart Parnell is released. * May 6 **"Invincibles", militant Irish republicans kill Lord Frederick Cavendish, chief secretary for Ireland and permanent undersecretary T.H. Burke in Phoenix Park, Dublin; **''Chinese Exclusion Act'' - the first important law which restricted immigration into the USA. * May 20 - Triple Alliance between Germany, Austria-Hungary and Italy. * June 6 **A cyclone in the Arabian Sea causes flooding in Bombay harbor, leaving about 100,000 dead. **The Shewan forces of Menelik defeat the Gojjame army in the Battle of Embabo. *June 11 - Urabi Revolt, Egypt. Popular revolt in Egypt against the Khedive and European influence in that country. * June 30 - Assassin Charles Guiteau is hanged. July - September * July 11 - British troops occupy Alexandria and the Suez Canal. * July 26 - Boers establish the republic of Stellaland in southern Africa. * July 31 - Foundation of the Hebrew Moshava of Rishon Le-Zion * August 3 - The US Congress passed the 1882 Immigration Act. * August 5 - Standard Oil of New Jersey is established. * August 20 - Piotr Ilyitch Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture" debuts in Moscow. * September 5 - The first United States Labor Day parade is held in New York City. * September 13 - British troops occupy Cairo, Egypt becomes British protectorate in the 1882 Anglo-Egyptian War. October - December * October 5 - The Society for Ethical Culture of Chicago - (currently the Ethical Humanist Society of Chicago) founded by Felix Adler. * October 7 - Glentoran F.C. played there very first game of Association Football against Mountavon at Ormeau Park, Belfast * October 14 - University of the Punjab is founded in present day Pakistan. * October 16 - The Nickel Plate Railroad opens for business. * November 16 - Royal Navy HMS Flirt destroys Abari village in Niger. * December 6 - Last transit of the planet Venus until 2004. Undated * Nikola Tesla conceives rotating magnetic field principle and uses it to invent the alternating current generator/motor. *First International Polar Year, an international scientific program. * Ferdinand von Lindemann publishes his proof of the transcendentality of pi. * Married Women's Property Act 1882 in Britain enables women to buy, own and sell property and to keep their own earnings. * Zulu king Cetshwayo returns to South Africa. * Peace treaty is signed between Paraguay and Uruguay. * The British Chartered Institute of Patent Agents is founded (now called Chartered Institute of Patent Attorneys). * Personal Liberty League is established to oppose temperance movement in United States. * Carolyn Merrick is elected president of the Woman's Christian Temperance Union. * St Andrew's Ambulance Association is established in Glasgow, Scotland. * St. John Ambulance is established in Canada * Waterloo Rugby Club is founded. * Tottenham Hotspur F.C. is founded (as Hotspur F.C.) * Albion Rovers F.C. were founded with the amalgamation of two Coatbridge clubs Albion and Rovers. * Redruth Mining School is founded * Queens Park Rangers F.C. is founded. * Creation of Thames Ditton Lawn Tennis Club. * Burnley F.C. are founded. Births January - June * January 6 **Fan S. Noli, Albanian poet and political figure (d. 1965) **Sam Rayburn, Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1961) * January 17 - Noah Beery, American actor (d. 1946) * January 18 - A. A. Milne, British author (d. 1956) * January 25 - Virginia Woolf, English writer (d. 1941) * January 30 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt, 32nd President of the United States (d. 1945) * February 1 - Louis Stephen St. Laurent, twelfth Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1973) * February 2 - James Joyce, Irish author (d. 1941) * February 4 - E. J. Pratt, Canadian poet born Newfoundland (d. 1964) * February 15 - John Barrymore, American actor (d. 1942) * February 22 - Eric Gill, British sculptor and writer (d. 1940) * February 26 - Husband E. Kimmel, American admiral (d. 1968) * February 28 - Geraldine Farrar, American soprano (d. 1967) * March 6 - F. Burrall Hoffman, American architect (d. 1980) * March 14 - Waclaw Sierpinski, Polish mathematician (d. 1969) * March 15 - Jim Lightbody, American runner (d. 1953) * March 18 - Gian Francesco Malipiero, Italian composer (d. 1973) * March 23 - Emmy Noether, German mathematician (d. 1935) * March 26 - Hermann Obrecht, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 1940) * April 4 - Kurt von Schleicher, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1934) * April 17 - Artur Schnabel, Polish pianist (d. 1951) * April 18 **Isabel J. Cox, wife of Canadian prime minister Arthur Meighen (d. 1985) **Leopold Stokowski, English conductor (d. 1977) **Monteiro Lobato, Brazilian writer (d. 1948) * April 19 - Getúlio Vargas, president of Brazil (d. 1954) * April 21 - Percy Williams Bridgman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1961) * April 29 - H.N. Werkman, Dutch artist and printer (d. 1945) * May 6 - Crown Prince Wilhelm of Germany, heir of Kaiser Wilhelm II (d. 1951) * May 9 **Henry J. Kaiser, American industrialist (d. 1967) **George Barker, American painter (d. 1965) * May 13 - Georges Braque, French painter (d. 1963) * May 19 - Mohammed Mossadegh, Iranian prime minister (d. 1967) * May 20 - Sigrid Undset, Norwegian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1949) * May 30 - Wyndham Halswelle, British runner (d. 1915) * June 9 - Bobby Kerr, Canadian sprinter (d. 1963) * June 15 - Ion Antonescu, Romanian prime minister and dictator (d. 1946) * June 17 - Igor Stravinsky, Russian composer (d. 1971) July - December * July 22 - Edward Hopper, American painter (d. 1967) * August 14 - Gisela Richter, English art historian (d. 1972) * August 17 - Samuel Goldwyn, Hollywood movie mogul (d. 1974) * August 25 - Seán T. O'Kelly, second President of Ireland (d. 1966) * August 26 - James Franck, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1964) * September- Ma Rainey, blues singer (d. 19390 * September 13 - Ramón Grau, Cuban president (d. 1969) * September 19 - Christopher Stone, first disc jockey in the United Kingdom (d. 1965) * October 3 - A. Y. Jackson, Canadian painter (d. 1974) * October 5 - Robert Goddard, American rocket scientist (d. 1945) * October 6 - Karol Szymanowski, Polish composer (d. 1937) * October 14 - Éamon de Valera, Taoiseach and third President of Ireland (d. 1975) * October 14 - Charlie Parker, English cricketer (d. 1959) * October 20 - Béla Lugosi, Hungarian born actor (d. 1956) * October 25 - Florence Easton, English opera soprano (d. 1955) * November 11 - King Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden (d. 1973) *November 15 - Felix Frankfurter, Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court (d. 1965) * December 9 - Joaquín Turina, Spanish composer (d. 1949) * December 11 **Subramanya Bharathy, Tamil Indian poet (d. 1921) **Max Born, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1970) * December 16 ** Zoltán Kodály, Hungarian composer (d. 1967) ** Jack Hobbs, English cricketer (d. 1963) * December 31 - Martin O'Meara, Australian soldier (d. 1935) : See also 1882 births. Deaths January - June * January 7 - Ignacy Lukasiewicz, Polish pharmacist and inventor of the first method of distilling kerosene from seep oil, creator of first oil lamp (b. 1822) * January 13 - Juraj Dobrila, Croatian bishop (b. 1812) * February 6 - J. J. McCarthy, Irish architect (b. 1817) * March 9 - Giovanni Lanza, politician (b. 1810) * March 24 - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, American author (b. 1807) * April 3 - Jesse James, American Western outlaw (b. 1847) * April 10 - Dante Gabriel Rossetti, English poet and painter (b. 1828) * April 17 - George Jennings Sanitary engineer (b. 1801 * April 19 - Charles Darwin, British naturalist (b. 1809) * April 27 - Ralph Waldo Emerson, American philosopher and writer (b. 1803) * June 2 - Giuseppe Garibaldi, Italian patriot (b. 1807) * June 3 - Christian Wilberg, German painter (b. 1839) *June 25 **François Jouffroy, French sculptor (b. 1806) **Mikhail Skobelev, Russian general (b. 1843) July - December * July 4 - Joseph Brackett, Shaker religious leader and composer (b. 1797) * July 16 - Mary Todd Lincoln, First Lady of the United States (b. 1818) *July 20 - Fanny Parnell, poet and founder of the Ladies' Land League (b. 1848) * September 8 - Joseph Liouville, French mathematician (b. 1809) *November 7 - Julius Hübner, painter (b. 1806) *November 14 - Billy Claiborne, gunfighter (b. 1860) * December 3 - Archibald Campbell Tait, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1811) * December 6 ** Alfred Escher, Swiss politician, railroad entrepreneur (b. 1819) ** Louis Blanc, French politician and historian (b. 1811) * December 18 - Henry James Sr., American theologian (b. 1811) * December 21 - Francesco Hayez, painter (b. 1791) * December 31 - Léon Gambetta, French statesman (b. 1838) : See also 1882 deaths.